Patent literature 1 discloses an invention relating to a remaining amount detection device that grasps a degradation level of a battery to be put on board in an electric vehicle based on an internal resistance value of the battery while the battery is being charged and detects a remaining amount of the battery taking into consideration the grasped degradation level.